


Ridgeford: School of Sinners

by YeetMeIntoARiver



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alcohol, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Homophobic Language, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Smoking, Smooching, Teen Pregnancy, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-06
Packaged: 2019-10-23 00:28:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17672957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YeetMeIntoARiver/pseuds/YeetMeIntoARiver
Summary: Ridgeford Academy of Christ Jesus was the exact opposite of its name. In fact, it was as if sin manifested in its walls, begging the students to take part in it. I would know. I was there.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Be prepared for romance, drama, and having your heart ripped out and stomped on the ground, according to my tester who doesn't have an account.

Ridgeford Academy of Christ Jesus was the exact opposite of its name. In fact, it was as if sin manifested in its walls, begging the students to take part in it. I would know. I was there.

"Hi, Ani!" A brown-haired girl said as she patted the bus seat next to her. Fiona and I became friends on the first day of school this year. Based on what I know from the last few months, she seems to be one of the only people here without any secrets.

"Hey, Fiona. How was your weekend?" I asked, knowing her answer.

"Good. I watched Scott Pilgrim for the 8th time." she said happily.

"I'm surprised you could get past Lucas Lee's eyebrows."

"Honestly, I'm surprised too. If he's some big movie star, he can probably afford to go to CVS and get an eyebrow pencil. Anyways, there's this really cool show on Netflix called Voltron, and it has this really cute ship between..." This is when my thoughts wander to the row behind me where Cianna Blythe and Vanessa Edwards are gossiping. The only real way I can differentiate between the 2 of them is the fact that Vanessa has green hair.

"I heard that there's an urban legend that if a senior comes to Ridgeford for their senior year, they know everyone's secrets. No one knows why though. It just happens." One of them said.

"That can't be true. Telepathy doesn't exist. I tried to telepathically get Christopher to clean my room once. It didn't work." The other replied.

"That's mind control, idiot."

"Either way, I don't think that's real. Stuff like that doesn't happen in real life."

I've lived in Barnstable, Massachusetts all my life, but I switched schools in my senior year. It was mid-October now, so everyone was used to the schedule. I focused back onto Fiona's soliloquy. "And there's the proof that Keith and Lance are dating. Ani, are you even listening?"

"Keith and Lance are a canon gay couple from a show called Voltron."

"That's vaguely specific enough to give you a pass. But next time, I won't be so merciful. Hey, did you study for the science test?"

"There was a science test? Oh, shit." I find a study guide and begin cramming. "Energy is directly proportional to frequency. Crest=compression, trough=rarefaction."

"Calm down, Anastasia. Science is 5th period." A voice comes from the seat across the aisle. AJ Bennett, captain of the football team, was actually having a conversation with me. "And if you're still nervous, at least you'll get a better grade than me."

"C'mon, babe. Don't say that. You're really smart." His genius girlfriend, Clair Blythe, said.

"Not as smart as you." He says as he kisses her on the cheek. AJ's football player friend Miles, clearly the third wheel, had a sort of disappointed smile on his face.

The bus stops and we walk into this beige hellscape they call Ridgeford. We all grab books out of our lockers and settle in for math. Just what I need at 8 in the morning. Our math teacher, Mrs. Amner is very passionate about math and will yell at you sometimes. She's teaching calculus terms when I get passed a note from Cianna.

Have you heard the legend?

I write back no, even though I heard her talking to Vanessa.

Apparently, you might be able to know everyone's secrets. And even though you've only been here for like a month, I think you can tell why that would be bad.

I write back, does it specifically say Anastasia Washington? And I see what you mean.

Cianna scribbles down an answer and hands it to me just before Mrs. Amner turns around. "Does everyone understand?" We all say yes, except for Cianna. "Could you do another example problem? I'm not really understanding." She winks at me.

"Of course! So first you start with..." Mrs. Amner says as she turns to the board.

I unfold the note. It doesn't. But it does specifically say anyone who comes to Ridgeford in their senior year.

I write back, We'll have to see if it comes true.

I glide through history, literature and gym. Lunch is easily forgettable. Then comes the dreaded science test. I turn in the review homework and start on my test. I'm pretty sure autopilot took over me because it's just a blur. Next was english. We just write papers the whole time. The final period is theater. We're doing Sweeney Todd as our 1st play and audition results were to be announced today. We piled into the auditorium excitedly, hoping we got the parts we wanted.

"Alright, alright. Settle down now. I have the parts right here, and I would tell you them if you would be quiet." Our theater teacher, Ms. Brighton, said. "Ensemble 1-5: Jacob Cross, Ellie Carter, Taylor Richardson, Autumn Butler, and Matthew Grey. Judge Turpin: Andre Simmons. Beadle Bamford: Jake Griffin. Pirelli: Matthew Grey. Toby: Miles Alexander. Anthony: Adrian Bennett. Johanna: Anastasia Washington. Mrs.Lovett: Clair Blythe. Lucy Barker: Fiona Bailey. Dr. Charactername: Autumn Butler. And Sweeney Todd: Nathaniel Parker."

First of all, I'm shocked I got the part in the first place. I thought I'd just end up in the ensemble, but I actually got the part I wanted. Second of all, my Anthony is AJ Bennett. Clair looks like she's going to murder Ms. Brighton then me. Third, my kinda boyfriend Nathaniel is Sweeney Todd. I'm super happy for him.

We start practicing lines and songs for the rest of theater.

"Hey, Anastasia!" Clair yelled as she walked over to me. She's probably going to yell my head off. "You sounded really nice in your audition. You deserve the part."

"Thanks. You sounded really good too!" I said. I didn't expect her to be so nice to me.

Just then, the bell rang. We grabbed our books and got on the bus. I ran outside to get to the bus but stopped in the school driveway. Somehow I could see Clair Blythe alone, crying in the auditorium.


	2. A Name Can Have Two Meanings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Comforting, glitter slime, and gay shit.

I can't believe it. That stupid legend was true, and now I have to deal with watching Clair Blythe cry alone in the auditorium. I have to do something, but I'll miss my bus. Screw it, Ms. Brighton can take me home. I run to the auditorium. Clair was still there, wiping tears from her eyes.

"Anastasia? Don't you have to get to the bus?" Clair said as I hopped up onto the stage next to her.

"I was going, but I couldn't see you crying alone. What's wrong?" I lied. She couldn't know the legend was true. No one could.

"My life is falling apart! I got rejected from my dream college this morning, I probably failed that science test, AJ has barely talked to me over the last few days, and now you get cast as Johanna!"

"Don't worry. There are other colleges, and trust me, AJ loves you a lot. Now you didn't hear this from me, but I saw AJ writing you a love poem. Something about I am Alex, and you are my Claire. And our love is like a hallucinatory frog. Sounds really nice."

"Aw, he's referencing my favorite movie, Alex Strangelove. He knows me so well." She said dreamily.

"Now, c'mon. We have to get to the bus."

"The bus is long gone by now. But Nathaniel drives to school, so he'll probably give us a ride."

"Sounds good to me."

As Nathaniel drove us home, I thought about what had just happened. I associated the name Clair with perfection, intellect, and harmony. But it can also mean disappointment and brokenness. I guess some names have 2 meanings. Nathaniel dropped me off at the apartment complex where I live.

"Hey, sweetheart! You're home late. You better have not been out with any boys." Allison said jokingly. "How was school?"

"It was good. We got our roles for theater." I said, barely keeping in my excitement.

"Did you get the part you wanted?"

"Yes. And AJ got Anthony."

"You mean the boy you've had a crush on since 5th grade?"

"Mom, I don't have a crush on him anymore!"

Allison technically isn't my mother. My actual mother died when I was 2 and I know nothing about her. I only remember Allison.

"Adelaide said she has a surprise for you. She's in her room."

"Alright, Mom. I'll go look at it. It better not be another Wall Masterpiece of 2014."

It was so much worse. This will go down in history as the Glitter Bomb of 2018.

"Addie? What in God's name did you do to our room?"

"I made it fabulous!" My 9-year-old half-sister said, sounding so accomplished. It's a shame I have to burst her bubble.

"Sure. You're helping me clean this up."

"Why? It's fabulous!"

"Addie, did you make slime?"

"Maybe..."

"And did you use my Maze Runner box set as a towel?"

"Maybe..."

"Addie, you are lucky I'm in a good mood or you would have your ass beat so hard right now."

I ran back out to the kitchen, where Allison was making chicken noodle soup for dinner.

"Allison?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Were you made aware that this 'surprise' was actually her covering all of our stuff in glitter & glitter slime?"

"No, I was not." Allison said.

"Come here. It's on Wall Masterpiece level. We will be vacuuming for hours."

"I'll be there in a minute, dear."

In the meantime, I sent a snap of my room to Fiona with the caption God, I hate children.

She sent me back Was anything spared?

I replied Nothing. Not even my $30 box set.

My mom finally came in the room. "Oh my god. Adelaide Katherine Washington! Come out of the bathroom. We need to have a talk."

While my mom took Adelaide out into the kitchen, I started trying to get the slime off my box set. Just then, I got a video call from Fiona.

"You shouldn't have to go through book surgery alone, Doctor."

"Scorch Trials has already flatlined, Kill Order is close to death."

"And the others, Doctor?"

"Recovery is possible."

"I must plan a funeral for those who have died."

"And this is why we're leads in theater."

"What comes next on the list?"

"Vacuuming every goddamn surface."

"Oh dear. I conveniently have to go to dinner now. As suspicious as that sounds, my mom is actually calling me for dinner, which means I have to tell my stupid mom and stupid stepbrother all about my day. Later."

The rest of the night entails calling my dad, eating dinner, and vacuuming my stuff before Addie goes to bed. When Addie goes to bed, I have to go in the living room until I go to bed. And being barred out of my room at 8:30 because 'my phone is too bright and it'll distract her' is not the kind of life I want to live.  
I browse Tumblr in the living room as my mom watches Fuller House. I hate that show with a burning passion, so I put on some headphones and listen to Spotify. At around 10:30, my mom stops the show and heads to her room. I head into the room I share with Adelaide but don't turn on the light because she'll wake up. She seems like she's sleeping deeply. Probably inhaled some glitter because she's never that still. I put on some random tshirt and pajama pants and head to bed.

I wake up to the sound of my alarm and the sight of Adelaide making more slime.

"Addie, you better not touch my frikking books. I have to pay to get the books you got slime all over replaced."

I quickly put on a galaxy tshirt and some jeans and get on the bus.

"Hey, Ani! Did you know the longest piece of fiction is a Smash Bros. fanfic?"

"I do now. Hey, will you do another soliloquy? I need to zone out."

"Wow, thanks. Anyway, Sharon Carter is the worst possible character for Steve Rogers because..."

I started eavesdropping on the row behind us. "Taylor is so weird. She always says words wrong for attention, and not because she can't say them right or anything." Ellie said.

"Exactly. I hate her so much, Elliot." Cianna said. That must be an inside joke.

"For the hundredth time, Cianna, my name is Ellie. I am a female."

"Are you sure?"

"Cianna, I will crawl over to another seat to get out of this conversation. I had this conversation 20 times last night at the family reunion."

"Alright, fine. Anyways, I heard she got pregnant from a one-night-stand by some homeless guy."

"Hey, Cianna?" I turn around to face Cianna and Ellie, "will you shut the fuck up?"

"What?"

"You have no right to say those things about Taylor. So shut the fuck up before I make you."

"Fine. But just know, you're on my shit list."

"I don't give a flying fuck, bitch."

"And that's why Steve and Bucky love each other. Was that enough of a soliloquy for you?" Fiona said.

"Yes, thank you. Bravo."

We walked into school and saw AJ talking to Jake Griffin.

"How's this for my poem? You are my Elliot, steering me away from normality and into the unknown. I can't imagine what life would be like if you didn't come into my life, and I am forever grateful."

"That sounds really nice, dude. Claire is gonna love it."

"Oh yeah, totally. This poem is for Claire." He said, obviously lying.

I go to math class, but see AJ and Miles talking by the lockers.

"So, um... I wrote you a poem." AJ said, blushing.

"Wow, thanks AJ! What's it about?"

"Have you seen Alex Strangelove?"

"Yeah, Clair made me watch it."

"Read the title."

"You Are My Elliot. Oh my god, AJ-"

"If you don't like it, I can take it back."

"I love it."

"Oh, thanks."

"I might frame this." Miles said, starting to blush as well.

"We should probably get to math. We have a math test today." AJ said. He then kissed Miles softly on the cheek, just as he had kissed Clair the day before.

It's funny how our world works. Someone's falling and you think they have it all, but then you see the magnitude of it all, and realize that they're falling a lot harder then both of you thought. I thought that this ability would be a blessing but so far, it's just been a curse. If I had stayed at Westbrooke, I wouldn't have gotten into this mess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed! Give me feedback if you are so inclined and have a great day!


	3. Karmyne Will Come One Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They go to a club, but get a little too rowdy.

The day goes as per usual. I don't do any work during study hall because I'm preoccupied replaying what happened this morning. Clair directed me and Fiona over to where she was sitting.

"Hey, Anastasia. You were right. AJ gave me that poem today. It was really sweet. I also want to thank you for comforting me. Most people would have just walked by."

"You don't have to thank me. I was just being a nice person. What are you working on?"

"Just some work for the online biology class I'm taking."

"That sounds really cool. What's not cool is what happened to Ani's room last night." Fiona said.

"My sister thought it would be nice to pour glitter on every surface and make glitter slime over my $30 Maze Runner box set."

"That sounds awful. Have you gotten all the glitter off?"

"Probably not. Glitter gets in crevices. There's probably glitter on me right now."

"Hold on. I see a piece of glitter on your sleeve." Fiona said as she picked it off.

"Of course you do." At that moment, I see something else. Cianna and Taylor, on the football field, smoking and having a grand old time. What a fake bitch.

"Well, there's the bell. We should get to the bus."

I get on the bus and hear laughter coming from the middle where I usually sit.

"When am I getting a love poem, Honey Bear?" Miles says in a stereotypical gay voice.

"You'll get yours when it's done, sweetie pie." AJ says in the exact same tone. If only everyone else knew that they were only partly joking.

"You guys are hilarious." Someone says.

"So are you lovebirds still coming over tomorrow to play video games," another says, "or is that date night?"

"We haven't decided yet. Maybe I'll take him to Olive Garden."

"Well, doesn't that sound lovely."

That night, Clair texted me.

Tomorrow night, AJ, Miles and I are going to Karmyne at 9 if you and/or Fiona want to come you can.

I called Fiona to see if she wanted to go. "Hey, do want to go to-"

"Yes."

"I didn't finish."

"Clair already texted me."

"Oh. Well then, do you want to come over at 8 to get ready?"

"Sure."

"Cool. Later dude."

I hung up and continued vacuuming up glitter.

When Saturday night finally came, Fiona came over in a sweatshirt and jeans with a very large bag.

"You're gonna be the hottest girl in the club with that look."

"Shut up," she said, slapping me playfully on the arm, "it was the only way I could get out of the house without my mom yelling at me about how those heels are too high."

"That's fair."

We went into my parents' room to get ready. She pulled a black leather mini dress out of the bag, along with black high heels with lots of straps.

"That's a lot fancier than what I'm wearing." I said, gesturing down at my outfit. I had on a pair of jean shorts and a floral crop top.

"You look really pretty anyway. Hey, will you get my zipper?"

"Yeah, man."

"Thanks. I'm a lot more excited than I thought I would be. I wonder if David will be there."

David is Fiona's on again off again boyfriend. They'll get in a fight and break up. 5 days later, they love each other again. Rinse and repeat every 2-3 months.

"Want me to do your makeup?"

"No. You suck at makeup."

"How dare you? I've never been so sold in my life!"

"You used a quote from someone I stan against me. You're growing in power, young padawan."

"Thank you, master. I promise not to go to the dark side if you don't try to chop of my appendages."

"Ani, you're such a nerd."

"You are too. You're a nerd disguised by amazing highlight."

"Well, thank you."

We finished getting ready and drove to Karmyne.

"Hey guys! I'm so glad you came!" Clair said, pulling us into a hug.

"Hey, Anastasia. How's your weekend been going?" Miles said, feet shuffling on the pavement.

"It's been good. I've been trying to clean up glitter nonstop."

"Why would you have to clean up glitter?"

"My sister covered our room with it."

"Oh god."

"And made slime over my book set."

"That must have sucked."

"Hey, I'm getting cold, so do you guys want to go in?" AJ said, slightly shivering.

"Sure."

As we opened the door, the neon lighting of the club shone out into the parking lot. Thank U, Next was playing at a volume that burst my eardrums open. People were dancing all over the place. It was complete pandemonium, but it was fun. I saw a girl with blue hair sitting alone.

"Hey, are you alright?"

"Yeah, all my friends left to go dance with guys even though they promised to stay here with me."

"Do you want me to stay here with you until they get back?"

"Only if you want to."

"I found some pictures of kittens with tiny legs yesterday."

"That sounds adorable. I need to see them right now."

We looked at pictures of tiny kittens for a while, when I felt weird. "Hey, I'll be right back. Oh, I never got your name."

"It's Laura."

"Cool."

I went over to where AJ and Clair were sitting and enjoying each other's company. "Where's Miles and Fiona?"

"Miles went to go dance when High Hopes came on and hasn't left yet. Fiona went off with some super muscley guy."

"What do you mean some super muscley guy?"

"Just some dude with really nice muscles that we don't know."

"You don't know him?!"

"No, he just came over and said to Fiona, 'Has anyone ever told you you're beautiful?', sat in between me and Clair, and was flirting nonstop, then he led her to the dance floor and we haven't seen her or the guy since."

'Is that the guy leaving?" I said, pointing to a guy walking out the door.

"Yeah, thats him. Fiona must be here, then, because she didn't leave with him."

"You guys go to the vending machines, and I'll go notify the dj so he can make an announcement."

I went over to the dj, who announced our location. Fiona came as fast as she could with heels on.

"Guys, guys, guys, guys. I just had the best sex ever." Fiona said.

"Good job." AJ said, trying to be supportive.

"No, not a good job. Did you use protection?"

"Nah, we didn't need it."

"What do you mean you didn't need it!"

"He didn't have any."

"Guys, this was fun, but we're going home now."

I practically had to drag her to my car, but we drove back to my house. She ended up staying over and that night I had an odd dream. It was blurry and unidentifiable voices were yelling at each other.

"Adrian James Bennett, I did not raise you to be a [homophobic remark]!"

"Well, that's who I am, and I don't give a shit what you think!"

"Excuse me?!"

"Dad, either you respect me as your son, or I leave tonight."

"You better start packing a bag, then."

Is that really what AJ is going through at home? I wish I could let him stay, but we don't have enough room. I've never met AJ's dad, but I hate him with a passion that I never have before.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, so my best friend said that the ending of this chapter almost made her cry and she wouldn't talk to me for 20 minutes so there's that. Also, I didn't put in a particular slur because it makes me uncomfortable as I am a member of the LGBT+ community.


	4. Torn Flags and Mended Hearts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJ and Miles get romantic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The pivotal scene will probably be change as this isn't very good.

"Have you ever seen me without this hat on?" AJ had invited Clair and I over to his new apartment to binge Riverdale.

"So, how are you guys liking the show?" Clair said after a few episodes.

"They mutilated the characters. Literally and figuratively."

"What do you mean? I get the literally part, but how figuratively?"

"Have you ever read the comics?"

"Yeah, maybe when I was like 6."

"The comics are just a fun serial adventure of 'Let's see what Archie gets into this time, oh boy!' but they CW'd it up to make it spooky and they shouldn't have done that. In my opinion, they should have kept the Veronica-Archie-Betty love triangle and have Jughead not end up with anyone. The only things I like about this show is Cole Sprouse as Jughead, and anything with Kevin."

"Alright, then. Maybe we should switch shows. Or we could watch a movie! How about Alex Strangelove?" Clair said.

"Clair. I've seen that movie 11 times now." AJ said.

"We could watch Scott Pilgrim." I suggested.

"Oh, I've never seen that."

"Do you guys want to watch it?"

"Sure. Hey, will you grab me a blanket from my room?"

"Yeah, man."

I walk into AJ's room. There's an air mattress on the floor, clothes strewn about everywhere. I don't want to take the comforter off his bed, so I look in his closet. There's a blanket on a shelf, snack boxes on the floor, and a flag that looked ripped apart, but not by an animal, a person. I grab the blanket and close the door.

AJ and Clair cuddled on his couch while I sat on a pillow on the floor. Fiona and I have watched this movie so many times that I don't need to pay attention to it. I can just think. Who would tear up that flag? Was it AJ's dad, still enraged? Or was it AJ himself?

"Hey, I invited Fiona but she didn't come. Do you know why?" Clair said to me.

"She got food poisoning, apparently medium rare chicken isn't actually that healthy for you."

"That doesn't sound fun."

Clair had to go after the movie so I confronted AJ.

"I got that blanket out of your closet."

"Yeah, that's where it's kept." He slowly realized though. "Please don't tell anyone."

"I won't. All I want to know is why your flag is torn."

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

"That's fine. Just know, that if you need to talk, I'm here."

"Thanks. Do you want some cheese puffs?"

"No thanks. I should head home. I have to help my mom cook dinner."

"Alright, later."

As I walked out, AJ yelled out the window. "Ok, they're gone. You can come in now."

"Can you help me up?"

"You're manly, you can do it yourself."

"Just because I have muscles doesn't mean I can pull myself onto a second floor window."

"Fine, take my hand. No homo though." AJ said as he pulled him in.

"You better be joking."

"I definitely am, bro."

"So, where are we having this picnic?"

"Right here. On this." AJ had somehow spread his pride flag out on the floor and had a box of goldfish crackers on it.

"What happened to your flag?"

"My dad tried to rip it up so I punched him in the mouth and ran."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was scared. Scared he'd come back, scared of being homeless, scared you'd find out and leave."

"Babe, I would never leave you."

"Prove it."

"Okay."

Miles pulled AJ close and kissed him as hard as he could. As their lips continued to collide, AJ pushed Miles down onto the makeshift blanket. AJ removed his shirt and Miles did the same.

"You know, those pants would look a lot better on the floor." Miles said.

"Miles, you fucking scoundrel."

"That's what you came up with? Scoundrel?"

"I am very aroused at this point in time and cannot think straight."

"Literally."

"Just shut up and take your pants off."

"Alright, then."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Dear, will you set the table?" My mom called to me. Of course she had to call me at that exact moment. I guess this legend is a blessing. AJ doesn't really love Clair, he's gay and he loves Miles.

"Sure, mom." Sometimes I wish I wasn't special, but it sure does help. Now I have AJ's trust. And I know that AJ and Miles are having sex and not just kissing each other's cheeks all the time.

"Are you alright? You've been in a trance ever since you got back."

"Yeah, I'm just afraid of failing math."

"Well, dear, if you need help in math, you can always ask me or your father for help."

"Thanks, mom." I felt bad for lying to my mom, but it was better than "I was watching 2 of my male classmates start having sex." What has my life become?


	5. First Time He Kissed A Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mish-mash of weird writers block nonsense

"Got any other stories, AJ?" Clair said. I went over to Clair's house with Fiona to hang out with Clair and AJ. Of course Cianna was there.

"Maybe Anastasia could tell us about when she went to Westbrooke." Cianna said, I assume with an ulterior motive. I had pretty much been a mystery to them ever since August.

"It was fine. I had friends. We hung out. Classes were good." I wasn't going to give Cianna the answers she wants. She'd probably use it against me. Clair could see that I was uncomfortable.

"As I was saying, do you have any stories, AJ?" She said, giving me a knowing look.

"As a matter of fact, I do. It was the summer of 9th grade..."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Ok, AJ, it's your turn!" They were at a party playing Spin the Bottle. The bottle spun and spun.

"It landed on Jake!"

"No, that's clearly on Vanessa." AJ said.

"It's closer to Jake though."

"But that's gay."

"It's the rules though."

"Ugh, fine. No homo though."

AJ grabbed Jake and kissed him as quickly as he could.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So you've kissed Jake?" Cianna asked. "Was he a good kisser?"

"I don't know, I was trying to get it over with."

"Cool. Hey Clair, come help me make lunch."

"Alright. We'll be back in like 10 minutes. Don't have too much fun without us." They left the room.

"That's when I knew."

"Knew what?" I asked.

"That's when I knew I was gay. Kissing girls always felt so slobbery and weird but kissing him felt so right. I had a crush on Jake for a while until he started dating Autumn sophomore year. That's when Miles starting looking so hot to me. We became friends and then something more. I want to propose to him. Clair's going far away for school, so I can break up with her and say it's because of distance."

"Wow, AJ. I didn't know that." Fiona said. AJ looked at her with fear in his eyes. He forgot she was there. She noticed the look in his eyes. "If it makes you feel any better, I've been throwing up still, I have stomach pains, and my period is late!"

"That doesn't make me feel better, in fact now I'm trying to unhear that."

"Fiona, you could be pregnant."

"What?" Of course Cianna had to walk in then.

"No I'm not. What are you talking about?"

"Remember the club?"

"Oh, shit."

"You had sex at a club?" Cianna asked, probably remembering it for later.

"In the handicapped bathroom."

"What the hell, Fiona?" I never thought Fiona would be the type to have sex in a handicap bathroom.

"What?"

"Come on, we're going to Walmart."

"But why?"

"I'm getting you a pregnancy test."

We got the pregnancy test and drove to her house. Thankfully, her mom wasn't there but her stepbrother was.

"Hey, Fiona! What are you doing? Can I join? I wanna see!"

"None of your [redacted] business, brat."

She went into the bathroom, while I stood outside and waited for the results.

"Welp, you're going to be an aunt."

"Oh [redacted], Fiona. What are you going to do?"

"I have to tell them."

"We'll figure it out. I promise."

As she sank to the floor, I enveloped my arms around her and just held her for a while.

 


	6. Rumors Can Be True

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Boring filler chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is pretty boring, but just you wait until next chapter.

"Nah, man, AJ's not gay. He talks about having sex with women all the time." I had gotten paired up with Matthew Grey, Andre Simmons and Autumn Butler for a science project, and Matthew was going on about the latest rumor that AJ Bennett, captain of the football team, was a giant homosexual. Andre and Autumn kept getting sidetracked looking at James Charles's Instagram.

"He grabs Miles's ass all the time, once twerked on him, showed him the sexiest part of the body: the ankle, I could go on."

"What are we talking about?" Andre says, trying to stuff his phone in his pocket.

"We were talking about AJ, but now we're talking about the electromagnetic spectrum. X-rays are between gamma and ultraviolet."

As the 3 of them work, I look around the room. Fiona, AJ, Miles, and Daisy Hughes are paired up, and AJ is apparently trying to out-Britney Britney.

"Oops! I did it again. I played with your heart..." He's doing the little dance and all the expressions.

"Britney Spears who?" I yell to him.

He stops the music and turns around. He dramatically turns his head, "It's Britney, bitch."

"Alright, Britney, you better work bitch."

I go back to my project. He must really be playing up this rumor. At least I know it's true. 

"Autumn, are you showing Andre James Charles pictures again?"

"No, what are you talking about?" She says, clearly looking at Instagram. 

"C'mon guys, these are due at the end of class and we only have 15 minutes left."

"Fine. I guess we'll just have to look at your new boyfriend later, Andre."

"Ok. Oh, Matt, how's your girlfriend doing?"

"She's good. She plans on moving here when she's done with school."

"What was her name again?"

"Kiara."

"That's a pretty name."

Lord, I hate group projects. I always end up doing the most work. I get it turned in just before the bell rings for lunch. I grab my lunchbox and sat down where I usually sit with Fiona, Clair and AJ. Clair was in the bathroom so we had time to chat.

"I assume you've heard the rumor."

"Yes, I have, and I am definitely using it to my advantage. If you play into these types of rumors, but have a girlfriend, no one knows what to believe."

"That's really smart, dude. Where's Miles?"

"He's still in the classroom. Mrs. Portland needed him for something."

"Oh. Anything exciting happening? If not, I'm going to a murder mystery on Saturday and I can see if they have extra tickets."

"Cool. Clair and I would love to come with you."

"I meant for you and Miles. It would be cool for you to go on an actual date."

"Oh. Yeah, that would be cool. Here comes Clair. Pretend we were talking about something else."

"Hey, guys! How've y'all been doing?"

"Good. We were just talking about the math homework. I can't seem to figure out number 23."

"Oh, you divide the 42 by 7."

"Where did you get 42 from?"

"Maybe I should help you later."

"You had mentioned a murder mystery thing, when is that?" AJ said.

"This Saturday. There might be more tickets. I'll ask."

"Sorry, babe, but I can't go. I have work." Clair said.

"Oh. I guess I'll go alone then."

After school, I called the company who was doing the murder mystery to get tickets. I then called AJ to see if he had asked Miles.

"Yeah, he can come. I'm really excited. It'll be our first real date."

Saturday had arrived quicker than I expected. I put on a pink floral dress, pink glittery heels and white gloves. I straightened my hair and did my makeup. AJ and Miles would be picking me up at 5:45 so I sat and had a peanut butter sandwich. I was almost done with my sandwich when I heard a knock at the door. I opened it and there was AJ, in a nice suit, happy as could be.

"You look like Josh Dun." He said to me when I opened the door. Maybe I had put on a little bit too much dark pink eyeshadow.

"And you look very nice."

"How was that a roast?"

"It wasn't. I'm being the bigger person."

"Well, good for you. We should probably get going. It does start at 6."

I got in the car and silently stared out the window. I gave AJ and Miles the chance to have the date they deserve. And I get to join. This is a win-win situation. The car stops and I get out. We enter the venue where it's being held and are directed to table 5.  The show goes smoothly but I noticed something near the end. As two characters in the show who were long-lost lovers who reunited just as passionately as they had loved many years ago, Miles grabbed AJ's hand.

"I hope we can have love like that someday."

We stayed after it ended to talk since I know most of the people there. They dropped me off and headed home. Before I went to sleep, I got a text from Clair.

I heard from the principal that someone new is coming on Monday.

Now, I have to share this unexplained phenomenon with someone else. That's fantastic. This person may not know how to keep a secret and might tell everyone about it. Oh boy.


	7. Adrian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It gets really gay

"Isn't this show awesome?" Miles apparently hadn't seen Stranger Things, so AJ took the liberty of watching it with him.

"Yeah, it's alright." Miles said, staring just left of the tv.

"What's wrong?"

"Where are we going with this?"

"What do you mean?" AJ paused the show, he needed his full attention on Miles right now.

"Am I just something to fuck then run? You're dating Clair, and you hang out with friends in public all the time. Meanwhile, I have to climb through your window when you're 100% sure nobody's there and then we do it, kiss some, and I leave. To me, that's not love, AJ. I don't know where you got this idea that it is, but it isn't."

"My dad is an asshole."

"We've established that a while ago. I don't see how it applies here."

"My mom was only supposed to be a one night stand. Then she got pregnant with Deacon and everything went downhill. And even worse, my dad was dating someone at the time. Her name was Pamela Johnson. She was always faithful and a lovely person. I got to meet her once and I wish she was my mother. But, if I'm being honest, my dad could tarnish even someone like her. My parents fought constantly. My mom had sex with another guy during one of their big fights. She became pregnant with me. My dad assumed it was his, but my mom told him 3 years ago. He started treating me worse than usual. He would always spout out racist, sexist, transphobic, homophobic bullshit, and any time I tried to reason with him, he would yell at me. Then I decided 'Screw it. Life's too short to spend it in misery. I'm gonna come out.' Worst decision ever. I came out to Deacon and Riley first. They were chill about it. Riley told me she was bi but too scared to say anything. Next was you. I don't need to tell you that part. Then was my mom. I was worried that she would have the same views as Dad, but she just said, 'Alright. Keep the dick sucking at night to a minimum. We want to sleep.' Then was my dad. I told him, he tried to hit me, he ripped part of my flag and yelled at me, then I got this apartment."

"Shit, Adrian, you can tell me these things. I care about you. You know that."

"You didn't call me AJ."

"I care about you more than anyone else. More than Pamela Johnson would have, more than Jake and the rest of the team carrying you into the locker room after a big game do, hell, more than Clair does. I've transcended AJ. That's what the people who don't really know who you are call you. I get Adrian."

"Miles Ryan Alexander, you are the person I want to be with. Not Ella from 6th grade, not Molly from 9th, not Clair, you. But if I know anything about this town, everyone has to be straight and cis or they're denying the Lord."

"We can deny the Lord together. We don't need this town. We just need each other."

"God, I just want to kiss you right now."

"Then kiss me."

AJ pounced onto Miles and collided his lips with his. It felt like teenage rebellion and freedom, but also so much more. AJ pulled away and laid back onto the couch. Miles laid on top of him and they both fell asleep.

Meanwhile...

"Dad," Fiona said, playing with her hands nervously, "I'm pregnant."

"Well. This is a bit of a shock." 

"Please don't be mad!"

"I'm not mad, just disappointed." Somehow that hurt her more.

"I'm sorry, Dad. I really am. I'll pay all the taxes for 3 years if that's what it will take for you to forgive me."

"Calm down. I forgive you, and I'll help you out a bit. Just no going out with AJ and Clair until month 3. Deal?"

"Deal."

Fiona and her dad helped plan out everything that she would need. That weekend, they bought lots of gender-neutral onesies, as they didn't care what the gender was.

"So how am I going to tell Mom?"

"Sorry, lemondrop, but you're on your own with that one."

"Alright, Dad. Thank you for all that you've done for me already."

"No need to thank me. Just doing a grandfather's job." He said. He then pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you too, sweetie. Look's like your ride is here." Camden, her stepdad drove up in his stupid black convertible. He got out and removed his $50 sunglasses that still somehow look like he got them at Walmart for $5.

"Hello, Mr. Bailey. How have you been doing?"

"Good. One of our neighbors is expecting, so we got her some onesies."

"That sounds lovely. We can't stay and talk, we have to meet Bridgette and Tanner at Vincenzo's. That shit's good, man. Anyways, see you later!"

Fiona got in the car and listened to music in silence. Every question he would ask, she would answer in the least amount of words possible. When they finally got to the restaurant, she sat across from her mother, something she never does. Dinner goes smoothly and she locks herself in her room for the rest of the night. She had to figure out how to care for a child.

 


	8. 3 For 1 Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So much happens. There's AJ x Miles, Fiona stuff, and some revenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: THIS CHAPTER MENTIONS ATTEMPTED SUICIDE. READ AT YOUR OWN RISK

The new person turned out to be Laura from Karmyne. She fit into our friend group well and didn't seem to have the same ability as me. Maybe I'm the chosen one like Harry Potter or something. School was all fine and dandy until a few days before the winter dance, I saw Clair and AJ, sitting on his couch.

"So, Clair, I have something important to tell you."

"Really? What is it?"

"Well, let's just say my closet doesn't only have clothes."

"Well yeah, it has blankets and snacks too."

"It also has me."

"What? AJ, you don't sleep in your closet."

"Clair, I'm gay."

"What do you mean?" Clair said, slightly angry and defensive. "Am I so not good enough that you have to switch to liking guys?"

"That's not how sexuality works. You are good enough, but you can do so much better than a gay guy using you to cover it up. I'm setting you free."

"You sound like a pretentious asshole, and that's just making me madder."

"Nice insult."

"Who turned you gay? Was it Jake?"

"Again, not how that works. I never 'turned' gay, I just realized that I was."

"And when did you realize it?"

"The summer before 9th grade."

"And you've been hiding it for so long?"

"Well, yes."

"Why? Why couldn't you have saved me the trouble of having a crush on you, asking you out and dating you and loving you?"

"Because I wasn't ready then. I wasn't ready to bare my soul to the entire school. But I am now."

"Wow, okay. I guess this is goodbye."

"It doesn't have to be. We could still hang out."

"Maybe sometime in the future, but not now. Goodbye, AJ."

AJ just sat on his floor for a long time then picked up his phone.

"Hey, babe. Will you come over? I'm feeling kind of lonely. Thanks, babe. Love you."

Soon, Miles walked into AJ's apartment.

"Hey, babe. What's up?"

"I'm all yours."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm just gonna say that Clair and I are no longer together."

"Did you break up with her?"

"Yes and no. She broke up with me, but I initiated it."

"How did she break up with you when you initiated it?"

"I might have come out."

"Oh my god, Adrian. This is great news but also horrible news."

"What do you mean? I assumed you would be happy because it would only be us."

"I am happy for us and what's to come, but what if Clair tells people? Then we're completely screwed, Adrian."

"Fuck. I didn't think about that. Goddammit. I was still running on adrenaline from thinking about what happened a few weeks ago and I fucked it up. I should've just done it when I had the chance." AJ said, sitting on the couch sadly.

"Done what?" Miles said, putting his arm around him.

"When I left, I brought a knife in case my dad was going to come back. I thought about all the shit he said, but one thing in particular, 'I feel bad for parents with gay kids. All those years of raising just for them to turn out as [homophobic remark]' I almost stuck that knife in my chest more than a few times that lonely night."

"I would've come over if you asked me too. You don't have to go through this alone. I'm right here, Adrian."

"Miles, I don't know how to say this but, I love you more than anything. You're the only one I can talk to. I want to be with you, not just in this tiny space. So, Sunday night, at the winter's dance, I'm gonna come out to everyone."

"Are you sure you want to do something so big?"

"Yeah. Fuck my dad. Fuck everybody. I'm me and nobody is gonna change that. I'm ready to take off this mask and be me."

"Alright then. You do you, sugarpie."

Meanwhile...

"Mom, can I talk to you and Camden?"

"Of course sweetheart!" Fiona's mother said. Her and Camden were sitting at the kitchen table.

"You are going to have another little person running around."

"Oh my god, Bridgette, you never told me you were pregnant!"

"Because I'm not."

"I am."

"Fiona Rose Bailey, you will not have that baby. We didn't raise you to be such a slut!"

"Mom, this is not your child, it's mine and I am going to love it and raise it. Now, if you excuse me, I've got some shopping at babies r us to do." Fiona left the room, feeling proud of herself.

"Un-fucking-believable. My daughter, who used to be so pure in every way, decides to go and do this."

"Bridgette, calm down. She'll come around."

"No she won't. I know my daughter. She's stubborn as a horse. As much as I hate to admit it, we're going to have a grandchild."

Concurrently...

"Clair, I can't believe AJ would do that to you after everything you've been through." Cianna said, hugging Clair.

"I know! I want to show him he shouldn't have done that."

"I have an idea. At lunch on Friday, let's tell the whole school he's gay."

"I don't know. That's a lot."

"But it would be the best revenge."

"Fine. What's today?"

"Thursday."

"So tomorrow during lunch, we're gonna tell everyone."


	9. All Will Be Revealed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit. Goes. DOWN.

"Cianna, AJ's out sick. Do we still go with the plan?" Clair said.

"It doesn't matter if he's there. All of the seniors will still know."

Our classes go quicker than normal, probably because of the impending doom I was feeling. Lunch finally comes around. Cianna stands on a table in the middle of the cafeteria.

"Attention students of Ridgeford Academy. I have an announcement to make. It has come to my attention that AJ Bennett, the saving grace of our football team, is gay. He has only told Clair this, so if you see him, do not bring it up. Thank you, have a good day."

The rest of the day goes fairly smoothly. After school, I see Miles burst into AJ's apartment.

"You should have topped!"

"What do you mean? I think you're saying I was out of school because of how much ass you ate. My walking is severely impaired, but that's not the point. I went out with my siblings last night and woke up with food poisoning."

"Either way, Clair told Cianna, and Cianna was standing on a table declaring that you were gay at lunch."

"Oh shit. God fucking damnit. Why the hell would Cianna do that?"

"Sticking up for her sister maybe, I don't fucking know. I've never liked Cianna. I always thought she was a major bitch, and I guess I was right."

"Well, that changes things."

The winter dance rolls around. I come with AJ, Miles, and Fiona. I can see Cianna and Jake making out under the bleachers. That fakeass bitch got a date? Sorry, I shouldn't be chastising my fellow woman, no matter how much I fucking hate her. We dance and have fun. Clair and AJ get prom king and queen. It's undoubtedly awkward. The crowd of seniors are yelling for speeches. Clair goes first.

"I would just like to say thank you from the bottom of my heart for giving me this award, and for the absolutely amazing years of school here. Everyone here is wonderful in their own special way. Thank you."

"Thanks, Clair. Now, I wasn't at school on Friday because of food poisoning, but a little birdie told me that some stupid ass bitch was standing on a table telling y'all that I was gay. And I should address those rumors now. I, Adrian James Bennett, am gay." People try hard to not make their gasps audible, but it doesn't work. "And I'm 100% okay with that. I don't care if you aren't because you aren't me. And after this year, there's a slim chance I'll see any of you fuckers, unless it's in Hell." The chaperones are motioning at him to end, but he keeps on talking. "And I have been dating someone for the past 6 months. Spoiler: it's not Clair. In my eyes, Miles is the true prom queen. Mr. Ashford is telling me to shut the fuck up, so in conclusion, y'all are probably gonna hate me personally for who I choose to love, but go off I guess."

People stand in shock as the dj starts the obligatory prom king and queen slow dance song. AJ walks right past Clair to Miles. He leads him to the dancefloor. 

 "I'll dance with you." I say to her. As happy as I am that AJ can be himself, Clair didn't ask for this.

"Thanks, Anastasia. This might be the first time the prom king and queen don't dance with each other."

We dance together, she leans her head on my shoulder for most of the song. On the final note, I feel something small and wet fall onto my dress. When the song ends, Clair races to the bathroom. I dance with Fiona for a few songs when I realize Clair has been gone for a while. I enter the bathroom.

"Clair?"

"Go away, AJ."

"It's not AJ, it's Anastasia. Are you okay?"

"Not at all. My boyfriend, who I loved and trusted, tells me he's gay which leaves me no choice but to break up with him. He comes out on stage and won't even dance with me. I haven't gotten scholarships and I was just diagnosed with anxiety. But everyone thinks my life is so great, so I have to pretend that everything is okay." Clair said, crying throughout.

"Clair, I'm sorry for not asking."

"It's not you, Anastasia. It's everyone else. I have to be my parent's golden child, my sister's well of advice, the school's it girl that everyone wants to be and the perfect scholar the principal can flaunt for grants. It takes a toll on your soul."

"If you ever need someone to just vent to, I'm there. Unless it's after 10:30. My parents go to bed then, and I would be even more of a shitty daughter." That made Clair quietly giggle.

"Thanks, Anastasia. That means a lot. I'm sick of feeling like dog shit, so I'm gonna fix my mascara and get on out there."

When I left the bathroom, Cianna was there waiting for me.

"Is my sister in there?" She said.

"Yes indeed."

"Well, what were you doing in there for so long?"

"Helping your sister out. Which is what you should've been doing, but you seemed too busy seeing how far your tongue will go down Jake's throat."

"Excuse me? You're a fucking bitch who thinks she's the best thing in the world, but you're just a stupid hoe."

"On the contrary, I have quite low self esteem, but thank you for the very detailed insight."

"Just shut the fuck up for one fucking minute!"

"I don't feel like it. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go have fun and not meddle in things that don't apply to me." I started walking away.

"You're still a hoe!" She yells to me.

"Ask me if I give a motherfuck!" I yell, still walking.

I dance with Fiona and Clair for a while, then I dance with AJ and Miles for a while. I drive Fiona back to her mother's house then I drive to my own and go to bed, tired from dancing and Cianna's overdramatic bullshit.


	10. The Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hostility and Shia LaBeouf

"So, AJ, are you still gonna play football? Or is it too manly now?" A group of juniors and sophomores were harassing AJ at lunch.

"Just because someone likes dudes doesn't mean their whole personality needs to change. I still like football. I'll probably still play too."

"Ooh, Mr. Tough Gay over here. Do you get my pun, guys? Like tough guy?"

"Jordan, I'm going to ask you and your little gang to go ahead and scurry on." I said.

"Why? Are you really defending this [homophobic remark]?"

"Jordan, that's not a word you can say. Now, I am again going to ask you to leave."

"Why would I listen to a girl? They belong in the kitchen." He high fives his friends. I look over and see Cianna laughing and Clair scolding her.

"A girl discovered radium. A girl discovered the shape of dna. A girl almost became president. A girl once kicked you in the balls."

"That was in kindergarten! No girl has been brave enough to-" His sentence was cut short by me, kneeing his nuts.

"Now will you leave?"

"Yep. We'll just be on our way." They walked off, following their injured leader.

I walk over to where Cianna and Clair were sitting.

"Cianna, this hoe means business. Why did you send them over?" I said.

"How dare you accuse me? I am completely innocent in every way!"

"Cut the shit. I saw you talk to them at the beginning of lunch."

"I might've given them the idea, but I didn't directly tell them to go to your table. Here's a question. If you care about my sister so much then why did you sit with AJ and Miles, but not with us?"

"I am a creature of habit."

"I specifically asked you not to sit with me, but you did anyway. Please learn some boundaries, Cianna." Clair said, not giving off any real emotion.

"Wow, Clair, I never knew you'd be one to blatantly lie. Proof that people change all the time." Cianna said

"Your sister has anxiety and you sit next to her and assume you've supported her? Not to mention the fact that she didn't want you to sit with her. Go sit with Vanessa and Ellie. Give her some space."

"Fine. One day you're gonna get what you deserve."

"What I said at the dance still stands: ask me if I give a motherfuck."

Cianna storms away all mad, probably thinking about what she'll say to make them against me.

"Do you want me to sit with you?"

"I'd much rather sit alone, but thanks for asking."

I walk back over to where I was and AJ and Miles seemed to be in the middle of a conversation.

"If they want me to be some stereotype, then fine. I'll be their stereotype."

"Adrian, that is a shitty idea and you know it."

"Better than being called a [homophobic remark] all the time. When I got the apartment, I thought I was escaping it. But I guess I ran right into it, didn't I?"

"You don't have to change who you are because of some douchebags like Jordan."

"It's not about changing myself. It's about proving a point. If you can't change your bigoted opinion, then I'll become it."

"If you really want to do that, you would need to get back together with Clair."

"Hell no. But I do have an alternative. I know there's some more people here that aren't straight, and it's time for them to own up." That makes me squirm in my seat a bit. I had a girlfriend that goes to Westbrooke. Correction: I have a girlfriend that goes to Westbrooke. Most people know I'm asexual, but not many people know I'm biromantic. 

"Good idea, probably terrible execution." Miles looks over at me for the first time since I sat down. "Oh, hey Anastasia. We were just talking about science."

"I've been here this entire time."

"Don't tell a soul, Anastasia. I trust you, but you've been hanging out with the Blythe Bitches a lot recently." AJ says. 

"Clair is still my friend, and I'll still hang out with her. But, how dare you to say I was hanging out with Cianna. She is one of the most despicable bitches that I have had the pleasure of meeting. Now if you excuse me, I need to return this book to the library." I walk to the library just to try and clear my head.

"Miles? Did I fuck it up?"

"I think you did. We have never seen anything like this before. A world record for fucking it up goes to my boyfriend Adrian."

"Very funny, sweetheart. Should we follow her or would that be way too creepy?"

"Give it a little bit of time. If she's not back in 10 minutes, go check then."

I did go to the library, at least for a little while. Then I sneakily grabbed my phone out of my locker and headed to the bathroom without anyone noticing. I go into my contacts and start a video chat with my girlfriend, Talyn. 

"Hey side chick. How's life at Westbrooke?"

"It's alright. Madeline keeps talking about Halsey and it's been putting me into a fighting mood."

"That's understandable. How's Chad doing?"

"Still being him. A fuckboy in looks but a gentleman at heart."

"So most of the males on Tiktok?"

"That's scarily accurate."

"Speaking of Tiktok, how's your favorite person?"

"Oh god, don't remind me. Liz is being a bitch, as it always has been."

"We have someone like Liz here. Her name's Cianna and there's a mutual hating."

"Is there someone like me?"

"How could there ever be someone like you? You're so unique and pretty and perfect for me."

"Thanks, babe. I gotta go. Lunch is almost over and I still have to show Madeline the Shia Labouef video."

"You better get on that. Everyone should see the Shia Labouef video. Later dear!" I smiled, feeling very happy with myself. I finally got to have a video chat with her, as we've been trying to find a time for weeks. That happiness wouldn't last long though. Because unbeknownst to me, Cianna was in the stall next to me.


	11. It Isn't In My Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> AJ is sad then a really crappy scene change

AJ? Is it true that you and Miles are a thing?" Cianna said, acting all sweet.

"Yeah." He replied.

"How long have you been dating?"

"Five months."

"But you and Clair were dating for seven."

"Oh shit." AJ thought to himself. "I really fucked up."

"You cheated on me with Miles?" Clair said, tears forming.

"Technically, yes. But in my defense, I was trying to confirm that I was into guys."

"Fuck you, AJ. I was maybe going to see if I could ever be friends with you again, but I definitely can't now with this information being known. I hope you enjoyed the time we had because that's all you're going to get."

"Clair, wait."

"No! You had your fucking chance and you blew it. I'm not giving you another."

"Fine. I guess this bridge is burnt now."

"Looks like somebody fucked up real bad." Cianna said coyly, as if she didn't have this planned.

AJ and Clair ran. She ran to the library and he ran to the janitor's closet, one of the only places he could go without being judged. They both cried. Clair cried because the relationship she had put her heart and soul into was a lie all along. AJ cried because he was a failure. All he had was Miles and serotonin deficiency. He never loved the perfect girlfriend his father kept pressuring him to get. He wasn't the cool popular guy he was before all this happened. Now, he's a broken man with little to look forward to in the future. He was never perfect, but he wasn't a dick. If only he had just repressed it back when he kissed Jake. He would probably still be in this room crying, though. Yet he couldn't accept failure. As much as he wanted the easy way out, he could never bring himself to take it. He just wanted to be better. He didn't want people to agree with what he did, he just didn't want to be lonely. They both got up and wiped the tears from their eyes. Clair left first, she needed less time to recover from her cry. AJ however stayed much longer, staring across the room.

Miles raced to find AJ. He looked everywhere until he heard muffled cries coming from the janitor's closet. "Adrian? What are you doing in here?"

"This is where I go to just let out all of what I feel. I'm not what you see. You see more than anyone else, but you still don't see everything."

"I don't need to see everything. Keep to yourself what you want to. I won't judge you. I don't have it in me to judge you. You are what keeps me in this place. If you weren't here, I would have transferred to Westbrooke a long time ago."

"Really?"

"I've liked you since 7th grade. I would have never thought I would end up dating you. You were such a douche back then. You kind of still are now, but in a different way."

"I'm going to pretend you didn't just call me a douche and I'm gonna keep on sitting here in depressing solitude."

"No you're not. I'll be right here with you."

They both got detention for skipping class, but they couldn't have cared less. They had each other. 

After school, Fiona and I were setting up for a movie night we were having. AJ happened to come early.

"Hey dudes! Do you need help with anything?"

"Yes, actually. This table requires 2 people for lifting, and I don't want Fiona doing any heavy lifting."

"No, no. I can lift it." Fiona said.

"Fiona." AJ said. "Are you forgetting that you have a baby inside you?"

"Go cut up the fruit. You won't hurt the baby unless you really fuck up." I said.

I set up the screen and speakers while AJ moved chairs and tables. 

"Did you invite anyone other than the kids from school?" 

"I invited some friends from Westbrooke and some from the theater downtown."

"Cool."

We set out food until the first people came in. 

Madeline came running up to me yelling the stupid nickname she gave me in 5th grade. "I missed you so much, Ana Panda!"

"Mady, I request that you stop."

"I heard my favorite song on the radio yesterday!"

"What is it?"

"Without Me by Halsey."

"I'm gonna have to ask you to leave."

"I'm not going without a fight!"

"Would you say that you're not throwing away your shot?"

"Good pun, you nerd. I wanna meet your new friends!"

"Alright. This is Fiona, she likes Marvel too. And this is AJ. He's a rad dude. You'll be able to meet his boyfriend Miles later."

A girl with short purple hair walked through the door. "Hey, Anastasia! How's it going?"

"It's going good. School kinda sucks though. I need to introduce you to my friends. Vanna, there's Fiona, AJ and Madeline."

"Cool. Can I put on the Mean Girls soundtrack?"

"Go ahead."

More people started to roll in. "There's Levi and Alex. And there's Arson, Jasper and Cade." I said.

"Her name is Arson?" Madeline said.

"Her name is Miranda but everyone started calling her Arson because she jokes about burning people's houses down."

"That's not concerning at all. Oh, she's coming over."

"Hey, Anastasia. Have you watched CrankThatFrank yet?" She said.

"I've been meaning to, but I've been so busy."

Then, I saw Talyn walk through the door. Her long red hair was flying into her face but she still looked absolutely gorgeous. I gave her a massive hug that I probably held for too long.

"How have you been? Is Chad coming?" I said

"Yeah, he's outside updating his Snapchat story with a picture of him with the sunset. He's so pretentious."

"Is he making a tiktok to some Chainsmokers song too?"

"I wouldn't doubt that, actually."

"It's 7, so I'm gonna put the movie on." I had made little sleeping bag circles for our movie night pajama party. All the Ridgeford kids go in one, one for Westbrooke and one for theater. I made a 4th for me, Talyn, and Fiona. We watched Moana and danced afterwards. It was pretty fun. I got to see  Talyn in person, not just in a video call.


	12. Betrayal Served Bloody

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a spoiler, but there is mention of stabbing throughout the next 2 chapters so read at your own risk.

"Hey, Miles, have you heard from AJ? He wasn't returning my calls or texts this morning." AJ was out of school which was quite odd because he was always there.

"No, he wasn't returning mine either. He probably got sick or something. I don't think it's a big deal." The bell rang and we walked into Literature class. We were finishing Thing of Nightmares by Laura Merriman. The protagonist Malec was finally defeating his evil father Langris. 

"Malec lunged at Langris, hoping for it to be the final blow. But he didn't account for the fact that he left his Core open to attack. Langris took his blade and drove it into his Core. Malec fell to the ground surely dead. Being killed by your own father, a betrayal served bloody." Our teacher read and closed the book. We talked about it then we got on the bus.

After my homework, I was watching the news with my dad when the reporter announced a troubling story. "18 year old Adrian Bennett was found unconscious and stabbed in the Auburn River early this morning. He was taken to the hospital when found and is in recovery. The suspect is still on the loose, if you have any information please don't hesitate to call the local police department. Back to you, John." I couldn't believe it. I ran to my room and called Miles immediately.

"Are you watching the news?"

"No, I don't watch the news when my mom's not home."

"I know why AJ wasn't at school today."

"Why?"

"He was stabbed and left in the river early this morning."

"Holy fuck. Who stabbed him?" I could hear the shock and anger in his voice.

"They don't know."

"Is he going to live?"

"They said he's at the hospital and in recovery."

"I hope he lives. I can't lose him."

"I think he'll live. I have to eat dinner. I'll see you later." The next day, I was sitting at my lunch table when I zoned out and heard Cianna talking to Clair.

"Were you watching the news with me and Dad last night?"

"No, I was making some ramen. Why?"

"Turns out AJ got stabbed. He was found in the river. I hope he dies."

"Cianna! That is so mean!"

"Admit it, you were thinking it too."

"No, I wasn't. I have a moral compass, unlike you."

"What do you mean? I have a moral compass."

"Then it's pointed toward Hell." Clair left and Taylor took her place.

"Did you do that?" Taylor said.

"Do what?" Cianna replied, twirling her hair.

"AJ got stabbed."

"I didn't stab him, but..." she hesitated, seeing me stare over at their conversation. "I saw it on the news. I'll text you about it after school." She quickly glared at me and changed the subject.

Fiona came fast walking over to the table. "I call Shaggy, he has unlimited power."

"What?"

"We're solving a mystery, just like in Scooby Doo."

"Those were about capitalist men pretending to be ghouls to make more money. This is our best friend being stabbed and left unconscious in a lake."

"Then I'll be Sherlock!"

"What I'm trying to say is that we need to let the police do their job."

"But that's not fun. Haven't you ever wanted to solve a mystery? Find all the clues and save the day?"

"I have before, but I never thought the opportunity would come up."

"Here's a perfect opportunity. We could be the next Sherlock and Watson."

"But you don't have the fancy reasoning and neither do I. We're just normal teenage girls."

"If you don't, I'll do it by myself."

"Oh, fine. But only if I can be Velma." That became my mission for the next few days. Fiona and I mapped out all the possible suspects and came with three very suspicious figures: Cianna, Clair,and his dad.

"Cianna said on January 5th 2018, and I quote, 'I hope he dies.'" I said, looking at the corkboard I'd turned into our evidence board.

"That's suspicious on its own, mixed in with the fact that she has something against AJ, it becomes even more fishy. What did Clair say in response?" Fiona replied, studying the board intently.

"She responds, 'That is so mean!' and references Cianna's nonexistent moral compass."

"That reference could be a clue! Someone with no moral compass would stab a person. Perhaps she was giving us a hint."

"I think we have our culprit."

"Do we go to the police?"

"Not yet. Let's confront her and see if she has any information or a confession. If she doesn't, then we go to the police."

After school the next day, I stop Cianna in the hallway. "Hey, Fiona and I  need some help with something. Can you come here?"

I led Cianna into the almost empty Literature classroom where Fiona was standing with her arms crossed.

"Hello, Cianna. Or should I stay, the perpetrator of AJ's attempted murder?"

"You had a lot of time in here and you couldn't think of anything better?" I said

"I was honestly thinking about baby names. But back to the case!" She slammed a file onto the desk with a classified stamp on it.

"Are you accusing me of stabbing AJ? I would never!"

"The evidence doesn't lie. What do you know?"

"Nothing! I found out about it on the 5 o'clock news, just like you guys!"

"That story was on during the 6 o'clock news. Either you legitimately forgot what news it was, which is very slim because it changes hosts, or you found out earlier."

"Alright, I found out that morning."

"How'd you find out?"

"I've already said too much. Can I go now?"

"No!" Fiona yelled, picking up the empty file and slamming it back down.

"Why would you know in the morning? The only way you would have known is if you were there!" I said, speaking up for the first time.

"I can't tell you, but I promise I didn't do it. I may go a little far sometimes, but not far enough to stab someone!"

"Prove it to us or we'll drive you straight to the police department."

"Fine. I'll read you some texts from my phone of that night. 'U said u were looking for AJ's address?' 'Yeah what is it?' Then I tell him the address. A few hours later, I get this text. 'I've done it' 'What do u mean?' 'I just murdered AJ Bennett. And I feel no remorse.' 'WTF! U said u needed it 2 visit his apartment, not 2 kill him' then he blocked me."

"Who is this he you're referring to?" I said.

"I'm not telling you that. You think I trust you?"

"No, but we want this person to not do this again."

"Fine. It was James Bennett."

"What?! You know how awful his dad is."

"Yeah, I thought they would have an argument, I didn't expect him to be stabbed."

"Thanks, now you can go." I picked up my phone.

"Hi, we've found who stabbed AJ Bennett."


	13. Familial Can Of Worms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miles finds out a secret about his family.

AJ woke up in a hospital bed, only seeing his sister. "Hey, Riley. Where's everybody else?"

"Deacon had exams and they wouldn't let him postpone them so he's coming in today. Mom is packing up their things because they're moving."

"Why would they move?"

"Dad's trying to evade the law. That's why I was wondering if I could move in with you. I'm okay with sleeping on your couch. What I'm not okay with is sleeping in the same house as a felon."

"I get that. I assume he wouldn't come." He looked around the room and said, "Where's Miles?" He was panicking. He hoped this wasn't the last straw. 

"It's 1:30 on a Tuesday. He's in school. I'm sure he'll be here when school is over."

"Oh, okay."

Miles did come after school, along with Anastasia and Fiona.

"Hey, Adrian. How you feeling?" Miles said, holding his hand.

"I'm getting better, I think."

"It seems like it. I'm glad you're alive."

"In that moment, I didn't care either way."

"Adrian, I need you. I don't care about anyone else."

"Wow. I know you've told me that before, but it gets better every time you say it." AJ slowly pulled his head up to meet Miles and kissed him, first softly but slowly getting more passionate.

"You guys do realize we're still here, right?" Anastasia said.

"Ani!" Fiona said as she playfully slapped her on the arm. "I was perfectly fine watching!" 

"Well, I was not. Also, we need to get you home. You're gonna be late for dinner."

"Alright. I'll see y'all later. I hope you get better, AJ." The girls left the room, but Miles stayed behind.

"Adrian, you're the greatest person I've ever met. You're amazing, beautiful, perfect, lovely, etc. The only way I can describe you as a friend anymore is rad as hell and great in bed. You are what keeps me going."

"Since we're exchanging words with a romantic aura, I love you." Time seemed to stop for AJ. He knew what Miles would say, but yet it was still so nerve wracking.

"I love you too." Miles crawled onto the bed and curled up behind AJ. He stayed like that the entire night.

The next morning, Miles woke up, not remembering that he fell asleep. "What the fuck? Where am I?"

"Young man, watch your language. You fell asleep here last night." The nurse said. 

"What time is it?"

"About 10:30. No use going to school today."

"I just wanted to say thanks."

"For?"

"Helping keep the love of my life alive."

Miles returned home to see his mom standing in the kitchen with her hand on her hip angrily. "Miles Ryan Alexander! Where were you all night?"

"I was visiting AJ."

"Don't lie to me! Where were you?"

"I'm not lying, I fell asleep in AJ's room."

"Why would you fall asleep in AJ's room?"

"I didn't want him to be alone."

"Ah, I see. What a good friend. It better not turn into anything more." She winked as she said it. Miles's mom knew he was bi, and had known even before he came out because he had left his computer open on a bi forum.

"What if it did?" He said. 

"Is this you telling me you two are lovebirds?"

"Pretty much."

"For how long?" Like a week or two?"

"6 months." He said after a long pause.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She said, putting the washcloth back in the sink and sitting down at the counter next to him.

"Clair and AJ were maybe-sorta already dating."

"Miles! I can't believe you."

"They weren't really dating." That statement recieved a confused look from his mom. "He's gay."

"Okay, I understand. That still doesn't make it right, though. Clair was probably heartbroken."

"She was, and now she won't hang out with us, but it's whatever. We have each other."

"That won't last. Trust me, I know." She said sadly.

"How do you know?"

"You remember what your father told you?"

"'I'm going to go get some milk. I'll be right back' I'll be right back my ass. 12 years later, he's nowhere to be found."

"I know, sweetheart. He'd be proud of you if he was around. Speaking of which, there's something important I need to tell you." She walked over to the formal dining table that they only used at thanksgiving, so he knew it was serious.

"What is it?"

"It's about your father. The truth is," she said with  a sad sigh, "your father was supposed to come back."

"Then why didn't he?"

"There was an armed robbery that evening."

"I don't understand," he said before it clicked in his brain. "Oh my god. Was he shot?" The only reply was a tearful nod from his mother. He couldn't believe it. Everything he thought he knew about his life was suddenly stripped away and he would never know what it was like again to think his father left without a second thought. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"You were only 6. I didn't want to put that burden on you yet."

"So you chose to say we were abandoned? I've spent 12 years thinking something I did made Dad leave. If only I could turn back time and tell him I love him one last time."

"Sadly, the past is the past."

"Does he have a grave?"

"Yes. A secluded rose garden on Aunt Cecelia's farm."

"Who's Aunt Cecelia?" Now his mom had opened another can of worms.

"Let's change the subject, sweetheart."

"Mom? Who's Aunt Cecelia?"

"I said," she replied, more forceful in tone, "let's change the subject."

"I'm going to keep asking until you answer."

"Oh! Would you look at the time? If we keep talking, I'll be late for work!" She said slightly panicked. She thanked her boss internally for making her work the lunch and dinner shift.

"Ok, Mom. I love you." Miles said as she closed the door. He made sure she was gone, then he went to find her password book. As fate would have it, she had an Ancestry account. He logged in and looked at the tree. He decided to search on his dad's side. He saw a newspaper article pop up on the screen and began to read to himself.

"Mark Alexander is left behind by sisters Cecelia Lancaster and Meredith Alexander, parents Suzanne and William Alexander, wife Krystal Alexander, and young son Miles Alexander." 12 years ago, he was just the young son, so innocent and pure. But older, he led his now-boyfriend into wrong. This was probably not the man his dad wanted him to be. He decided to write a letter to Cecelia and Meredith after some more research 

Dear Aunt Cecelia & Aunt Meredith,

Hi. I'm Miles, your brother's son. It's been a weird 12 years. I should fill you in on my life. I'm 18 years old, I'm a senior and I have a lovely boyfriend named Adrian. I live with my mom and sister Carrie. She's only 8, so you wouldn't know her. Maybe her and I could go to Tennessee so we could meet in person. Anyways, I have great friends at school and I get decent grades. I don't really know what to say so I guess I'll stop writing here. I hope I can meet you soon. Sincerely, Miles.

"Now all I have to do is wait for a letter back." He thought to himself.

**Author's Note:**

> Was that fun? I hope so, because I've been writing every night. Please leave me feedback if you feel so inclined, and have a great day!


End file.
